


Day One Hundred Ninety-Six || Hidden from Your Eyes

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [196]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19830436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: There's great expectations for the Byakugan project. But Sasuke has plans of his own for the prototype.





	Day One Hundred Ninety-Six || Hidden from Your Eyes

They’ve been making good progress.

Granted, Sasuke isn’t an immediate member of the Byakugan project, but every so often, he has a spare moment to observe. They begin with the basics: develop her language to a satisfactory level in order to communicate, and then dive into testing. B1 retains her doe-eyed curiosity, and as Sasuke had seen while still in her cell, she already knows how to activate her tinkered biology. That alone is impressive.

It gives him just a sliver of hope. First level prototypes are never success stories. Some go farther than others, get more right the first time around...but in the end, there’s always improvements to be made. Sasuke himself comes from a long line of Sharingan models. The one previous him, pet named Itachi by Orochimaru, had been the most promising specimen yet...but then there’d been a fault in his immune system. So then along came Sasuke, part of the next batch of their kind. He’d been allowed to visit his ‘elder brother’, and the two had bonded almost immediately.

Itachi, however, is a rare exception. Older, outdated projects rarely get to see the light of day after their replacements are awakened.

And that’s exactly what he fears for B1.

She hasn’t been given a human name yet. They don’t bother until after a few checkmarks have been passed. Language, several health inspections, adequate socialization. Until she can prove she’s worth the sentimentality of a name...she’ll remain B1.

Little does Orochimaru know...this is the project Sasuke has been waiting for.

Finally, a prototype that can see through almost anything. Intended for use as spies and intelligence gatherers able to infiltrate without stepping foot within their target buildings. They don’t even have to look in the proper direction. Nearly three hundred sixty-five degrees of vision. A biological impossibility...until aligned with Orochimaru’s terrifying intellect and passion for taking human beings apart...and putting them back together in new, interesting, and disgusting ways.

Sasuke has wanted out for a while now. And in all honesty...given his own advanced DNA, he could likely do so and survive. But there’s just one problem...while _he_ could brute force his way out...his brother can’t. Too weakened by his suppressed immune system, he’d never make it, even with Sasuke’s help.

Hence needing the Byakugan. Someone who can see every nook and cranny of this place...help them plot the perfect path. See guards coming from across the complex. With her gaze and his, Sasuke’s sure they could do it. Nothing could be hidden from her eyes.

Escape...be free, at last. No longer be lab rats, pet projects, weapons. Just...people.

...but it will take time. Hinata has to learn to control her abilities. Hone them. Focus them. And until she can communicate, he can’t begin to offer his plan. But so too must he be cautious. If she tattles, even by honest mistake...it would be their ruin. Any chance to make a break for it would be cut off. Itachi would be put under lock and key, Sasuke likely stripped of what little freedom he has. He’s played his obedient part well: at the moment, he’s the snake-like scientist’s favorite. Allowed to assist in projects, know their details...even help plan out new assignments given by their employers. Until the last possible moment, he can’t risk losing the loose leash his creator affords him.

Brought into one of the main testing halls, B1 is being given yet another physical. Sat atop a cot, legs dangling over the sides, she opens her mouth to be examined.

“Dental development...normal,” Orochimaru murmurs. “No signs of tonsillitis. Vocal chords intact, with minimal stress. Such a quiet little thing...we must put those to the test, mustn’t we?” he asks, giving her a sickening smile.

Still learning her mannerisms, B1’s facial muscles flutter as she attempts to mirror the expression.

Something about it tenses Sasuke’s gut.

“So far, so good...there seems to be little to no physical abnormality despite her accelerated growth process,” Orochimaru then goes on, setting his tools on a sanitized tray and removing his gloves. “It will be good to finally get language drilled into her, see how her cognitive development fared. Something about her air has me a bit worried she may be a bit...behind.”

“Would it be prudent to pair her with another subject?” Sasuke offers quietly. “One already versed in language? Having someone to bounce off of and teach her socially might accelerate the process.”

Considering that, Orochimaru hums thoughtfully. “...I may consider it. I don’t like mixing projects. The less they know of one another, the better. Maybe one of my more committed interns would be up to the task.”

“If I ever have spare time, I could give it a try.”

A slender brow perks. “You? I didn’t think you the teacher sort, my dear.”

“Maybe it’s a skill I need to develop.”

His creator considers him a long moment. “...very well. I’ll adjust your clearances. For now, you may take a few minutes and escort her back to her cell. Just be sure to avoid any stimuli that might negatively impact her. For now it’s early enough she might latch onto any small thing and lead herself awry.”

“Yes, of course.”

As Orochimaru takes his leave, Sasuke steps up to B1’s cot. Once again, her eyes are active, looking over her surroundings without a single flicker of her eyes.

It’s still unnerving…

“Time to go.”

Veins receding, she turns to behold him. “...yes,” she replies simply, obediently. Carefully, she slips to the cool floor, her feet bare. For now, all she’s afforded for clothes are undergarments and a plain gown that brushes her knees. At a glance, it might look like she’s simply a patient at a very bizarre hospital.

If only it were that simple.

Walking by her side, Sasuke guides her back through the maze of corridors. By some grace, the first she saw him beyond the glass, she didn’t react as animatedly as when they’d met. Her excitement, somehow, had been tempered...as though she knew it would be _bad_ to reveal the connection she felt to him as a fellow subject.

Part of him assumed she’d simply forgotten, or...felt betrayed enough by his leaving to repress a reaction. And yet he couldn’t help but wonder if, somehow, she really _did_ know not to give away their silent conversation.

“You did well today,” he praises, keeping his language basic, enunciated. “Orochimaru is pleased with your progress, B1. Please keep up the good work.”

As he speaks, she turns her head to watch him, studying him - as always - with that eerily blank look. But she offers no verbal reply, seemingly stuck watching him. Observing.

Learning. Or so he hopes.

A palm to a scanner opens the door to her room. “Here we are. Please go inside.”

After the briefest of pauses, she steps in, and he makes to shut it.

“Sasuke.”

He freezes.

Keen, she catches the blunder. “Sasuke,” she repeats again, tone lifting in urgency.

“Yes, that is my name,” he replies, tone careful.

“...name?”

“Yes.”

“...my name?”

“You do not have a name. You are B1. The first of the Byakugan project.”

Frustration furrows her brow. “...my name.”

“No, Sasuke is _my_ name.”

A huff of breath, and then she returns to him. Hands take his wrist, and plant his hand to the plane of her upper chest.

“...my name.”

...wait. Does she...want him to name her? Eyes flickering over her face, he scrambles for an answer.

“...you can’t tell anyone.”

“...can’t tell.”

“It’s a secret.”

Her eyes brighten. “...secret…!”

A moment more to think, and then. “...Hinata.”

“Hi...na...ta.”

“...do you like it?”

“Hinata. Hinata…!”

“...that is your name. Keep it hidden. Secret.”

“Secret.”

Daring a hint of a smile, he carefully removes his hand. “...I have to go. Remember, Hinata...secret.”

“Yes.”

“Can I trust you with secrets?”

“...yes…!”

“...good.” Retreating, he lets her door close, B1 - no, Hinata - watching him carefully. Perhaps this can be a test of a kind. See if she realizes the idea - and the weight - of a secret.

If she does...if she comes to trust him more than their creator...perhaps this plan will work.

But for now...patience is key.

He can be patient.

**Author's Note:**

> Late, tired, blegh @~@
> 
> More scifi, woo! Follow up to day 171, I guess. I need to stop making series within this series. Whoops.
> 
> But uh yeah, that's all outta me for tonight, I'ma go pass out~ Thanks for reading.


End file.
